


Paper Skin

by river_soul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Multi, dark bucky barnes, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: Happy with your behind-the-scenes job as an analyst for SHIELD, you’re surprised when Maria Hill asks for your help with an undercover sting operation involving Steve and Bucky. You learn too late the group you’re trying to steal information from isn’t the only danger.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	Paper Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @ozarkthedog who gave me the prompts Dark!Stucky, being stuck together for a long period of time and “You smell nice.” Many thanks to @whisperlullaby for her beta work.

When you turn the corner you draw up short, surprised to see Sean and his men lingering at the mouth of the hallway. There’s no way they could know you were just in his office, copying the hard drive, but that doesn’t stop the slight tremble from passing through your body. The fear that overcomes you is a living, breathing thing and it makes your throat constrict. The thin metal USB drive hidden in your pocket suddenly seems 100 times heavier. 

“No need to scamper off little bunny,” Sean says. His thick brogue makes his words sound playful but you don’t miss the heat in his gaze. 

His men, all Alphas, step up to form a rough semi-circle around you, caging you in. Their eager eyes feel like a physical touch on your body. You step back to put some distance between you and them but Sean is quick to follow, pressing into your space. 

“You smell nice, darlin,” he remarks, leaning closer to draw in your scent. “Just relax, we only want to chat. Hard to do with your Alphas always hovering.”

You say nothing, wide eyes darting down the empty hallway. Steve and Bucky are still at the party, mingling with the guests and gathering intel. You know if you’re gone too long they’ll come looking but you were in and out of Sean’s office in record time. They won’t realize you’re missing for a while.

“They like me close,” you tell Sean demurely, dropping your gaze to the floor. You know he doesn’t like Omegas to look him in the eye, you’ve seen the bruised faces of the ones who forgot their manners. “I should get back to them.”

“In a minute,” Sean tells you, turning to speak to his men in Gaelic. 

You have to bite your cheek to keep from reacting to the way he speaks about you. He and his men have spoken freely around you and the others, unaware you know their mother tongue. Already their loose lips have given you valuable intel. It was the main reason Maria selected you for the mission despite your designation and lack of experience in the field. You were hesitant and scared about going undercover but she assured you that you’d be perfectly fine. After all, who better to keep you safe than Captain America and the Winter Soldier? 

“Is there a problem here?”

Your shoulders drop a fraction at the sound of Steve’s voice, the immediate danger you feel subsiding. The tension doesn’t fully leave your body at his appearance though, you’ve learned over the last three days that you’re not always safe with him either. 

In the planning meetings, Maria warned that the three of you would need to make a convincing triad and to prepare for some uncomfortable moments. You’d anticipated needing to mimic the signs of intimacy and affection with them and tried to prepare yourself to push past the awkwardness of it all. But ever since you landed on the secluded island there hasn’t been a moment of reprieve from their hands on your body or their teeth in your neck. It feels excessive but they’re quick to shut down any protest and assure you it’s for your own protection.

There are a number of people staying at Sean’s villa for the auction, nearly all of them Alphas. Some brought their own Omegas but most didn’t and there’s nothing subtle about their interest. Sean also has his own harem of Omegas ready and willing to serve his guests and you know Steve’s worried you could be mistaken for one of them. It’s why he insists he or Bucky mark you each morning to refresh their scent and claim. It hurts every time.

“We were just having a little chat,” Sean says with an easy smile, clapping Steve on the shoulder. “Found her wandering about and I was going to escort her back to the party.”

“How kind of you,” Bucky drawls as he stops beside Steve. 

You can feel the heat of his gaze on you and look up. His body is loose and non threatening, hands in his pockets, but you don’t miss the way the tendon in his jaw jumps. He’s angry. 

“We’ve got it from here,” Steve assures, a bland smile appearing beneath his thick beard. 

With a nod, Sean and his men take their leave and Bucky and Steve close in on you. The urge to step back is nearly overpowering but you force yourself to remain still. The last thing you want is another reprimand for not playing along well enough. 

“Did he touch you?” Bucky asks, nostrils flaring as he leans in to draw your scent. 

You shake your head. “He just wanted to talk, but you interrupted before he said anything.”

“Mmmm. Heard him talking to his men though. What did he say?” Steve asks, his voice pitched low as he shifts closer to you. 

“Just that he was surprised you turned down his gift,“ you lie, thinking of the two Omegas Sean offered Bucky and Steve the night you arrived. 

“I think you’re paraphrasing, doll. Might be leaving something out. We need to hear it word for word,” Bucky says, moving to stand behind you. 

His warm breath washes over the skin of your neck and you shiver. When you don’t respond immediately you feel his hands settle on your hips and squeeze. It’s a subtle warning. When you hesitated to do as he asked the last time he made you sit on the floor, head resting against his knee. It’d been a humiliating two hours, sitting at his feet like a dog while he gently stroked the crown of your head and spoke with the other Alphas at the summit. You kept it together until you were alone in the shower later that night before breaking down and crying. 

Bucky apologized for it later but was also quick to remind you that your slow response was what forced his hand. He needed to keep up appearances. You tried to be better after that, playing the role of their Omega plaything, but you didn’t like what slipping into that headspace did to you. The way your hindbrain latched on to their praise and touches. It felt like losing a vital part of yourself each time. 

“We need to know exactly what he said, it could be important,” Steve urges, glancing over his shoulder to where Sean and his men have stopped, openly watching the three of you. “Tell us,” he demands, voice laced with an Alpha command. 

“He said I must have a s-special p-pussy,” you begin, heat flooding your face as you look away from Steve and the intensity of his gaze. “That I must take your knots well and often because you don’t want any of his girls.”

“Did he say anything else?” Bucky asks, nosing along the curve of your neck to scent you again. 

You know he’s putting on a show for Sean and his men, acting every bit the possessive Alpha they expect him to be. He’s done it countless times over the last few days but the feel of his lips on your skin still makes you flinch and shift forward in an attempt to evade his touch. 

“He wondered how much it would cost for you to give me to him for the night,” you say, your voice sounding weak to your own ears as Bucky nips at the skin of your throat. You hate how your body reacts to him and Steve, the way your Omega hindbrain pushes for you to give into your baser nature in the presence of two power Alphas. 

“He wanted to see what all the fuss is about.”

As the words leave your mouth Steve moves forward, pressing your body back into Bucky with a low growl that vibrates in your chest. Before you can say anything else he bends down to capture your mouth in a bruising kiss, wrapping a hand in your hair. His grip forces you to lean back, exposing your neck to Bucky who is quick to sink his teeth into the fading mark on your throat. This time you can’t hold back your whine or the little moan that follows at their combined attention. They’ve never kissed you before. 

When you try to pull back from Steve he slots a thigh between your legs and pushes you harder into Bucky’s body. His mouth swallows down your cry of pain as Bucky bears down on the skin of your neck, teeth digging deeper into the muscle. Warm hands curl around the hem of your dress and hike it up and you feel Steve’s fingers, rough and calloused, stroke along your inner thigh. You try to jerk away but Bucky keeps you still. Tears spring to your eyes when you feel Steve draw aside your underwear. You start to struggle in earnest, uncaring about your audience or the mission. You know this can’t possibly be part of selling the story

“Easy,” Bucky whispers, releasing your neck. “Stop struggling. Relax.” It’s an Alpha command and your whole body goes lax at the sound, the fight draining out of you immediately. “Good girl,” he murmurs as Steve strokes your folds languidly.

He breaks this kiss, letting you draw in a desperate breath of air. His normally bright blue eyes look almost black in the dim light of the hallway. The way he watches you makes your hindbrain tense with fear and a tremor passes through your body.

“Gotta show them who you belong to. We can’t have them getting any ideas,” Steve says. “You want us to keep you safe, don’t you sweetheart?”

“Please, not like this,” you start but a finger on your lips silences your protest.

“We know what’s best,” Steve says.

Behind you Bucky hums in agreement, tongue laving over the mark on your neck. You can feel a trickle of warm blood slip down your back but the strange sensation is eclipsed by the spark of pleasure Steve’s fingers bring. His thumb brushes over your clit in a gentle circle, increasing the pressure and making you keen. 

“God, you’re so warm, sweetheart,” he groans as he slips two fingers inside you.

You’re not ready for them both and the stretch burns, more painful than pleasurable. He scissors you open, burying his finger inside you as the pad of his thumb returns to your clit. The low moan that passes between your clenched teeth encourages him to pump his fingers in and out of you in at a steady pace. You’re helpless against his onslaught, leaning your head back against Bucky’s shoulder.

“That’s it, doll,” Bucky whispers, “just take it.” 

You feel Bucky’s hands ghost up your side and cup your breasts, squeezing gently. He tugs at the neckline of your dress, pulling it down far enough to expose the cups of your bra. You know Sean and his men can’t see much past Steve’s broad figure but you whine and struggle against Bucky fruitlessly. The air is cool on your exposed breast as your bra is wrenched down. Steve leans in to capture a nipple in his mouth as Bucky rolls the other between his fingers. 

“Come for us,” Bucky pants, grinding his erection into your lower back. 

You sob, tensing up around Steve’s fingers as your orgasm rolls through your body, lighting up every pleasure point. It feels like you’re floating, limbs weightless and when you come down from the high you sag against Bucky. 

“Did so well,” Steve praises, drawing his hand from between your thighs and bringing it to his mouth to suck them clean.

Your hindbrain is practically vibrating with their sweet words and attention while the rational side of you feels numb and horrified. Bucky pulls your dress back up while Steve tugs your dress down. You lean against Bucky, body trembling as they smooth out your clothes and fix your hair. A hand on your jaw urges you to turn your head and accept a gentle kiss from Bucky, his tongue exploring your mouth with finesse. You blink up at him, feeling almost hazy. His eyes are bright, pink lips wet with your saliva. 

Steve’s chuckle draws your attention back to him. He kisses you more forcefully than Bucky, leaning into you that you can feel his hardness press against your soft belly. He bites at your lips before pulling away with a groan. 

“I think that little show should clear up any misunderstanding,” Steve says, grinning over his shoulder at the men. “They just needed a reminder of who that sweet little pussy belongs to.”

“And so did you,” Bucky whispers in your ear. “You’re ours sweetheart.”


End file.
